If I Call You, Will You Answer?
by Gin-inu
Summary: I'm redoing this story for anyone who's interested. It should be more detailed now. Neji has been dying to go on a mission but the only way is if he takes a med nin; the only option he has left is Sakura who refuses. Will she go or leave him to die?
1. Come on the mission

A/N: Redoing this story despite not really liking this pairing anymore. Please read again if you liked it before. I decided for the moment to add and edit this story. I read it again and it didn't please me to say the least. Enjoy the redone version. There are more detailed paragraphs, added paragraphs, character personality changes, and some added scenes.

I also realize I kinda fucked up the characters a little in this story but I can't help that too much now. Can you blame me? I was only 13 or 14 when I wrote this.

X

X

X

Sakura walked down the road outside the Hokage building furious. She was so angry at Tsunade for their previous conversation. The words still echoed in her head making her clench her fists in an act to calm her. It felt as though she was being toyed into something she wanted no part in.

"How…could she? Even knowing how I felt she still asked?" Sakura thought to herself out loud. She couldn't comprehend why it had to be her. She didn't want to be upset at her shishou but it was so hard not to in her state.

Flashback

"_You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama," Sakura announced walking into her office. She smiled at the stacks of unfinished paperwork on her desk. She was so lazy it was amusing._

"_Ah Sakura! I'm glad you showed up early. Come in. Sit sit," Tsunade said getting up and greeting her._

_Silence bubbled around them as Sakura took a seat in the lone chair across from the Godaime. Her sharp brown eyes bore into her making Sakura force herself not to fidget. There was something wrong floating in the air._

"_What can I do for you, sensei?" Sakura asked calmly trying to get straight to the point without being rude. Tsunade placed her chin on her hands and shut her eyes._

"_No need to talk Sakura. I'll do that for you. As you may or may not have noticed, I have been training you nonstop for the past couple of years. That's all well and good but I think I should send you out on a mission," she paused to look up at the surprised face of her pupil. "I also took into consideration that after Sasuke left you have refused missions by the—"_

"_I refuse. I am in no state to go on a mission. All of the missions that are being sent out recently have been linked to Sasuke-kun's and I really can't deal with that right now," Sakura struggled for the words._

"_I understand. But Sakura there has been a particular mission that needs attending and I have been prolonging the problem just leaving it to the side. You are the perfect candidate for this. I know you can do this for me. I have already assigned Hyuuga Neji to lead the mission but he needs a skilled medical ninja to go with him. It's very important that he needs—"_

"_I can't, Tsunade-sama. I beg you to not put me on this…Please…" Sakura made one last attempt to persuade the woman into leaving her be. She didn't want to leave the village especially in the state it was in. Ever since Naruto left rumors of Akatsuki lurking about kept getting more and more frequent. She wouldn't want to leave the village or look for Sasuke…at least until Naruto returned._

_Tsunade paused and released the hopeful breath she was holding. Backing down she said, "Alright… But I'm not so sure Neji will be happy to know he can't go on this assignment. He hasn't been on one in ages. I've been quite irritated with his nagging actually."_

_Sakura's head shot up. "What do you mean? Why can't you get some other medic nin to go with him?"_

"_Sakura," Tsunade chuckled and shook her head. "You should know that we're booked here. I planned that you would go with him originally thinking maybe you felt ready. If you don't go no one goes. I'll let you decide."_

"…_Good luck then Tsunade-sama. I'll be leaving now," Sakura mumbled awkwardly. She bowed before taking her leave, trying to ignore the disappointment released from the Godaime in a final sigh._

End Flashback

Hyuuga Neji stood tensely in the Hokage's office. He had just received the news that the assignment he so gladly accepted had been canceled for a few more months not even guaranteeing his services. He tried as calmly as he could to wrap his mind around the situation.

"What do you mean it was canceled?" asked Neji in an apprehensive tone that Tsunade expected the moment the words slipped from her lips.

"Sakura has declined. I had originally told you she would be attending it with you but there has been some complications. I expected too much from her at once. I shouldn't have made it seem as if this was set in stone."She eyed the boy on the wooden floor merely feet away with curious eyes. He looked down for a moment as if he were pondering something; anything to change her mind. It wasn't her mind that needed to be changed to his disliking.

"Is there anything else open that you need my services for?" he asked and his shoulders slouched seeing her unhopeful reaction.

"There isn't anything to your standards. There are many minor D or C missions but nothing as high as a B or an A."

He knit his brow together making Tsunade feel for the boy. He hadn't been out of the village in months making him coop up in the Hyuuga compound. She assumed he was bored out of his mind.

She decided to throw him a bone. "If," she stopped and caught his white eyes. "If you can convince Sakura then I will allow you to go. I can't guarantee anything. She is very stubborn as you may know and has been vigilantly awaiting Naruto's return. You probably won't even make a dent but if you wish to try then it wouldn't hurt."

Neji blinked and absorbed her advice. Politely he bowed and went in search for the pink haired kunoichi.

He found her treating an old man at the Konoha hospital. Glancing up from him she noticed the brown haired ninja and her eyes widened briefly. She hid her displeasure and continued helping a nurse wrap up his leg.

"Hello Neji-san. Are you injured? If so then please wait in the waiting room. If not then I don't think you're supposed to be back here," Sakura motioned to the door trying to sound as polite as possible. She didn't want to have him nag her as he had been doing the Hokage. That was the last thing she needed.

"You know why I came here," Neji announced getting straight to the point. He could tell she was discontented when he didn't beat around the bush.

"I know and I already declined. Tsunade-sama already informed you I presume." She placed the man's leg down gently and smiled at the nurse for her assistance. Folding the bottom of his sheet out the way she continued the conversation ignoring his overbearing presence by the door. "I'm sorry your trip here was a waste of time."

She glanced up to see he hadn't budged. She assumed from the silence that he'd left and given up but he hadn't even moved an inch, his glassy eyes still fixed on her task. She gave a reassuring pat to the man's shoulder and picked up the clipboard next to his bed.

Leaving the room and brushing by the Hyuuga she noticed he followed straight on her tail. Her irritation flared and her blood started to boil.

"I'm not leaving until you accept."

"That's a pretty narrow-minded statement," Sakura mumbled and picked up her pace. He did that same and she bit her lip. When she arrived at the next room she found a little girl who had fallen out of a tree and received a concussion. She smiled sweetly at her and began to heal it as best she could with her medical ninjutsu.

"I meant what I said."

She released a puff of air through her nose tersely and looked up to glower. Ceasing her healing she gave him her full attention. "Please leave Neji-san. You're disrupting my work."

He didn't budge. "Don't think you're the only one who is angry." She held her ground at the firmness of his voice. His irritation must have been greater than hers but she held no sympathy towards his situation. Boredom wasn't going to kill him.

"I don't care," she announced uncaringly. If he could be blunt then so could she. She would crush his hopes now instead of letting this game drag on.

"I can outlast you."

Bitterly turning back to the girl she began once again the process of healing. "Then you're going to be waiting a long time," she whispered to herself not caring if he heard her.


	2. what did you say!

**A/N: Well I think I got enough reviews for another chapter.**

Sakura put her clip board in a drawer and gave a tiresome yawn. She had been working all day and was very exhausted.

She hung up her coat and walked over to a chair. It was around seven.

Something poked her arm and she looked up to see Neji staring down at her.

"What do you want?" she sighed out of irritation.

He didn't answer so she shut her eyes.

"I already told you I declined and I intend to keep it that way. I'm pretty stubborn when it comes down to it." She gave a small chuckle as she looked up and saw his frustrated face.

It quickly diminished and turned into his normal emotionless mask.

"It's only been one day. I can follow you here for as long as it takes." He smirked.

Sakura scowled before getting up and heading home.

(((The next morning)))

It was ten and Sakura pushed open the hospital doors. She just had finished her training with Tsunade and it went well. It was a very peaceful morning until…She saw _him._ He was leaning against the front counter.

She growled at first but put a smile back on her face when he looked over at her.

"Are you ill sir?" she asked sarcastically grabbing her paper work off the counter.

He smirked and followed her down the hall.

"How long do you plan to keep this up?"

"As long as it takes Haruno."

After that it became a routine to them. She would train with Tsunade, come and spend her time on her patients as he followed her, then she would go home.

It was all well and good until after the second week or so.

Sakura worked on Yoshiro Kubi a thirty year old man who was on a mission and was ambushed when she felt him staring at the back of her head.

It was like she could feel his eyes right there!

That was the last straw. She couldn't keep that 'You're not irritating me look' on her face any longer. When in fact she knew it was a lie.

Sakura slammed the bandages on the stand and flung around. Neji was leaning against the wall. A look of pure amusement sketched all over his smug Hyuuga face.

She walked over to him and grabbed him by his shirt sleeve. Sakura dragged him out of the room a flung him against the wall.

She marched over to him and got face length with him. Anger was all her features could show.

"That's it!" Sakura yelled in a hush tone. As quietly but still enthusiastically as she possibly could." I have had it up to here with you. At first I didn't mind as much but after a while I noticed how annoying you are! All you do is follow me quietly all day and stare. And oh do you stare!"

He looked back into her green eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about Haruno."

She shot him the nastiest glare she could.

"Don't give me that crap Hyuuga. Leave me alone!"

"You know the only way that will make me do that."

She smirked an evil smirk and backed up.

"You know I can't do that."

He frowned.

"Fine. Then you better get used to this routine."

She frowned at him. Neji grabbed her arm and swung Sakura around him. She was now pressed against the wall with him against her.

"And Sakura…"

She felt his warm breath on her ear making her shiver with anticipation and fear. Wait. Anticipation? Anticipation for what?

"…I think you should check on your patient. It looks like he's in pain."

Sakura glanced around his shoulder and saw her patients wincing in pain. His hands holding the sheets and his knuckles white. He was bleeding around his mid-section. She never had actually bandaged him yet.

Sakura gasped and pushed Neji off.

"Sorry sir!" she said and immediately began to wrap bandages around his abdomen.

When the day was done Sakura headed for her house. But this time it was a bit different. Neji had not parted his separate way as normal. Instead he continued to follow her.

"You know you can only follow me so far. My house is a few blocks from here and then you'll have to go home."

"I'm growing impatient." He said through clenched teeth.

"He he he. Can't take the wait huh? I told you to it would be a waste of time. I never intended to get your hopes up so." She turned around with fake, joking sadness in her eyes.

"You need to take this mission. It's only a B rank mission and I know you can handle it…Or maybe not. I don't know why Hokage-sama said it could only be _you_ to go with me. You always would cry even at the slightest problem. And over the Uchiha boy—"

He was cut off when he caught her hand. She had attempted to slap him but he was to fast.

"Don't you _dare_ bring up those memories." She threatened.

He let go of her wrist and followed her as she started to walk faster.

"I don't care any more. They don't bother me."

He sped up to her.

"If they don't affect you then why don't you go on missions?"

She stopped up at her house. Her hand on the door knob not turning it.

"If these are not problems to you, then missions won't either. You're lying to yourself and you know it. With Naruto out training and Sasuke betraying Konoha, you have tried to put those memories aside. You think if you go out and do things that remind you of your past when you were happy, you'll regret it. Or believe it will make you change in a way you wouldn't want. Your eyes tell me that. If you don't go on this mission, then I believe you will regret it."

She stood there saying nothing.

"Good night Neji-san." She finally said going into her home.

The next day Neji waited at the hospital for two hours more than normal before he knew Sakura wasn't going to show. The question in his head was, why? She was never late and wouldn't dare take a day off. Maybe she was just trying to avoid him after the things he said to her last night.

He made his way to the Hokage to see if she knew where Sakura was. When he arrived there Tsunade seemed more cheerful than usual.

"Ah, Neji I have been expecting you!"

He was surprised that she was expecting him.

"Why aren't you ready yet?"

"R-ready?"

"Yes! For your mission."

What? Could she mean…?

"Are you saying that…"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Starting tomorrow morning. You and your new partner, Haruno Sakura, will head out on your assigned mission. She accepted."

**A/N: Yay! Yay! Yay! I updated and she accepted! Who guessed she would?**


	3. you were joking right

Sakura stood by a tree with a small pack. The mission she accepted required some time so she would be gone a while. They were assigned to go out and protect a princess and her fiancé along with their families. They are some how connected to Orochimaru or the sound village. For some reason they have been targeted on the information they know and the expansion of property for the royal family. The whole mission is to protect and make sure the wedding goes as planned, gather all the information they know and then return back to Tsunade.

She sighed.

'_Why did I even accept this mission any way? It will keep me out of Konoha for a long time…'_

Sakura heard someone approach and turned her head to see Tsunade and Neji.

"Good to see you're early Sakura." Tsunade said pushing Neji in front." It should take you about three to five hours to reach your destination. I hope your trip is a safe one."

Sakura and Neji bowed their heads and left through the gates.

After a while of traveling Neji glanced over at Sakura. She looked really sad and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for some reason. She looked over at him and he abruptly turned his gaze.

"You haven't spoken at all. It's not like you Haruno."

She leapt onto another branch.

"Please. Don't Hyuuga. Just…don't…" she lowered her head focusing on where her feet landed. He took one last look at her then focused on what lay ahead.

--

"WELCOME!"

Sakura and Neji took a step back at the greeting.

"We have been expecting you, Konoha ninjas," a beautiful girl greeted. She had short brown hair that spiked out at the bottom and wore purple eye shadow. She wore a red shirt with white lining that came down to her knees and tight, blue pants.

"Are you…?" Sakura started to ask.

"YES! I'm Himowari Takashimo, the princess of this place."

"So you're the princess? You're getting married in eight days right?"

"That's correct. But please call me Himowari. I don't like Hime-sama." She gave them a huge smile.

"How old are you Himowari-san?" asked Sakura.

"I'm only twenty. Well, I turned twenty a few weeks ago so you could say I'm a newbie at this. Why do you ask?" she asked with the curiosity that resembled a child's.

"Well you seem so energetic and still beautiful."

"Are you implying that you look old Sakura-san? You're only fifteen from what I've read. You are not ugly and old yet."

She went over and hugged the stunned Sakura. She wasn't implying she was ugly. So why was Himowari saying that…On no. Did she bypass the obvious? Was she really ugly! Oh crap. Her worst fear had come true…

"Well, I understand that you came here as body guards and to gather information so be sure to ask anything you want. We will all help you. Neji-san will guard my fiancé, Teijo, and Sakura-san will be mine. You will be part of the wedding to, to also blend in and sorts. I will show you to your room and—"

"Don't you mean rooms?" asked Neji raising an eyebrow.

"No. I meant room. There are two beds though. See, you guys can keep your names but you are supposed to play as each other's significant other. At least that's what it said on the paper I got?"

They thought this over a minute and looked oddly at each other. With a sigh they both nodded.. Himowari smiled and showed them through the mansion. When they reached their room she showed them in.

"If you need anything one of my servants will come and help as soon as possible." She was about to leave when she was cut off.

"Where is your fiancé?" asked Sakura setting her bag on the bed.

"He's still at his house. He'll be making his travels soon and should be here in a few days. But, don't worry about that now. You guys are probably tired."

Sakura gave her a smile and she left. Sakura turned back to the room." Wow."

It was a huge room with a humongous window with red curtains. There were two king size beds and blue carpet accompanied with a tile bathroom.

"You don't see much like this in Konoha…"

Her face stunned expression froze.

'_Konoha…I'm already regretting that I'm doing this…'_

"Haruno."

"Sigh…What do you want Hyuuga?" Sakura asked turning around with a bored expression on her face.

"You shouldn't be regretting this already. You accepted so something must have changed your mind. Make the best of it as you can because there's no use blowing the whole mission."

She stared at him stunned for a moment. Then she crinkled up her face in frustration.

"So what? Are you a mind reader now?"

He smirked.

"Your eyes told me. If I were you, I would watch where I look when I dream off."

"Be quiet! You shouldn't even be looking in my eyes. I'm going to take a shower now so…do what you do when people bathe at your house or whatever…"

He stopped unpacking his clothes and gave her an odd look making her feel uneasy all of the sudden.

"Just don't come in alright?"

"Ah."

With another sigh she went to take her shower. Neji decided that he would take a shower early in the morning. He laid in his bed and pulled up the covers on his bed.

After thirty minutes he heard the water turn off. Sakura came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. She was surprised to see his back to her in the dark room. The only light on was the one coming from the bathroom.

She watched silently from behind him. The previous comment he said to her swirled in her head pinching her gut slightly. Glaring, wanting revenge, Sakura walked over to his bed where he was sleeping and snuggled in.

'_This will get him confused.'_

The next morning Neji awoke refreshed. He slowly opened his eyes taking in the warm feeling from under the covers. Wait…He paused. Was there a third leg in the bed?

Immediately he shot up defensively and looked down to see a shocked Sakura, the look on her face pure humiliation and horror.

"H-Haruno? What are you doing in my bed?" he asked cautiously and wondered what was with her facial expression..

"Sniff…Sniff…How could you?! I didn't know you take advantage of girls on missions…" Sakura acted as best she could.

His eyes grew wide. He looked as though he was struggling with himself as if to believe what she was saying. Sakura tried not to tense and give away her prank.

"I was in my bed when …when you pulled me to yours…Then you whispered a few things and…and…."

He flung himself out of the bed. His eyes never left hers. Too bad for Sakura when Neji stiffened when he saw amusement flicker in her eyes for a brief moment before being engulfed by the other flowing emotions in them.

'_Two can play at this game then.'_ He thought angrily and confused why she decided to scare him all of the sudden.

"Well, are you sure you didn't like it?" he said as he approached her again. She was a bit shocked by him standing up to her.

He got back on the bed and was on his hands and knees above her crumpled form.

"Are you… going to do it again…?"

He lowered his head to her neck. She felt his warm breath on her skin making her whimper a bit. She bit back the rest as she realized what she was doing.

'_The enemy shall not win! What the hell is he doing?'_

"Don't be cruel to me…I'll tell the princess what you—"all her words were cut off when she felt him bite her.

"Tell the princess what Haruno?" he asked, his tone mocking.

"I…I though we were only pretending Hyuuga. That hurt." She gave him an angry pout.

"Really?" she felt his tongue skim across her neck making her breath hitch." We're even now." He said pulling back so he could see her shocked and flustered face.

Just then they heard the door open.

"Rise and shine you—"Himowari stopped and stared at Neji on all fours on top of a flustered Sakura." Wow. You guys didn't have to _actually_ be intimate. It's just your role."

"Himowari-san, it's not what it looks like," Sakura said trying to get up and defend herself.

"Really? I was hoping it was." Neji said seductively halting all movement.

He chuckled slightly. "The jokes on you now Haruno. Don't believe everything you hear."

He got up and went to go take a shower.

"I think I'll leave you guys alone now. I'll be down in the kitchen with my family to discuss your assignments. Meet us when you're done…er…doing what you're doing…" She shut the door leaving Sakura alone laying there staring at the ceiling.

"What was…that all about?"


	4. talking

"Alright let's get down to business shall we? My fiancé is early and should be arriving here tonight," Said Himowari sipping on her orange juice.

Neji and Sakura nodded.

"So, that means that Neji-san will need to prepare the hours he will be guarding here. We will be getting the outfits tomorrow and that means you will as well."

They both nodded again.

"Sakura-san, I think you should take a look around the mansion to get familiar with the place," Said Himowari smiling at them.

"Sure." She said getting up to go look around. Neji watched her back suspiciously as she headed down the hall.

--

"Alright, I've visited all twelve bathrooms, the living room, the pantry, animal building and……oh!" She drifted off looking at a large, probably hand crafted wooden door. She walked closer to it fingering the designs.

"It looks like a story." She mumbled. There was a picture of a girl who was walking in a garden of cherry blossoms. Then suddenly an ogre kidnaps her and her beloved came to rescue her. He killed the beast and took the girl back and laid her under the cherry blossom tree. There he planted a true kiss on her lips and they fell in love.

"How romantic," said Sakura as she smiled. She reached down for the doorknob but saw it move.

"What the—"

It stopped moving. She waited a minute then sighed. Turning the knob she opened the door to be face to face with Neji.

"Boo!" he said monotonously but the shock of it all was enough to surprise Sakura

"Ahhhhh!" Sakura yelled falling on her butt.

"What the hell Neji?!"

He smirked at her watching her get up slowly.

"I see this door caught your attention too. Interesting isn't it. There's an old fairy tale you know. If two people walk through a garden of Sakura trees and kiss they will get married and remain together forever." He paused and they met each others eyes." A bunch of ludicrous tales to fill children's heads….wouldn't you say Haruno?"

She blushed a little.

"W-Well I think it's romantic. And not just because there's only a three percent chance that that would happen." She said brushing beside him and walking down the dark stairs.

"Isn't there a light in here? "she asked feeling down the wall.

Neji shut the door leaving her in total darkness.

Sakura gulped.

"Neji? Neji are you still in here?"

No answer.

"Neji, I'm serious. You know I hate the dark so stop."

Still nothing.

Sakura gulped feeling abandoned in the darkness of the moist room.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder making her freeze.

Sakura's face turned blue and she screamed. Immediately a light turned on and she saw Neji smirking at the bottom of the stairs.

"What kind of ninja are you?" he asked tauntingly.

"None of your business Hyuuga. This mission is all your fault and if it wasn't for me coming you wouldn't even be here, so I suggest you treat me as nicely as possible."

He crossed his arms and a frown fell on his face.

"Where are we any way?" she asked.

"A wine cellar."


	5. cherry blossoms

"A…wine cellar?" asked Sakura looking around.

"Yes. Too complicated?" asked Neji sarcastically. Sakura glared at him but then walked over to the cases of wine bottled on the shelves.

"Kind of weird to have wine behind such a beautiful door. Why would they do that?" said Sakura fingering the bottles.

Neji smirked." I can think of a good reason."

Sakura turned her head with a pink blush on her cheeks.

"Don't think such gross things. It's not like such a refined family would keep such a petty, not to mention perverted, reason for where they place certain artifacts probably passed down from their family." She responded glaring.

"I meant for a cultural purpose Haruno. Get your mind out of the gutter."

She growled and turned away.

"Well it's all reasonable for you to say something perverted considering the incident you pulled in the bedroom. As they say, sometimes, even in the most noble of clans, there is that skipped generation that gets the bad genes. Always embarrassing their family members," she drifted off and shook her head lightly." But, you know it can't be helped. Sometimes it even holds them back from being clan leaders. But hey, that's life right Neji?" she said turning to see his fuming face and leered. Suddenly he smiled which surprised her.

"Really? I seemed to have noticed. Sometimes talented ninjas get the bad genes. Happens all the time right? Kunoichi's tend to have obsessions over avenging clan rejects that devote their lives to killing off the rest of their family and not caring who they hurt in the process. Breaking people's foolish hearts can't be helped as long as they get what they want, right? Clouding naïve women's minds making them think they have a chance at happiness when they would prefer to choose the blond girl down the street—"

A wine bottle was thrown past his head. He didn't even flinch. Sakura stood huffing with an angry face. Slowly, she gained her composure.

"You are probably right Hyuuga. Boys who think they have a chance at being a successful ninja are everywhere too. Even one's whose minds are clouded by fate and lose to even Naruto, right? Ninjas whose hair goes too long that it would get in the way in battle, eyes that make them look lifeless, not to mention the blank expression to go with it. They can't even get recognition from their uncle let alone deceased father! Trying to murder their cousin in the chuunin exams just because they weren't satisfied where they were in life. Being SO stuck up that they try their hardest to distance themselves from people just because they think they are better than everyone else. I mean, you see it all the time right?" she spat out.

He glared daggers at her. How dare she say that to him. About him! About his father! She would not get off easy for that. Walking over to the stairs he watched Sakura's eyes intently.

"You have a point _Haruno._ But…I'm sure your little game is over. And I KNOW you weren't talking about me like that. But, since you made it sound like you were talking about me, let's do something else."

She gave him a cross look. What was he talking about?

"How about we play a game?" he asked leaning his back against the wall.

"A…game?" she asked confused. He was up to something.

"Yes. The rules…Don't break anything. That's it."

"That's…it?"

"And…"

"And…?"

He glared at her.

"Don't get pinned."

With that, he flicked the switch and the lights went off.

Sakura froze.

"Holy shit holy shit holy shit…" she mumbled clinging onto the shelves.

"Neji, this isn't funny. I never agreed to this!" she yelled. Suddenly she felt the shelves shake and she looked up to meet the outline of silver eyes.

Sakura grabbed a wine bottle and chucked it upward missing him as he disappeared. It came back and smashed on her head drenching her in wine.

"This better not stain my clothes!" she yelled. Seeing the light coming from the crack in the door she headed for the stairs but halfway up she bumped into something blocking the stairs.

"Get out of the way Neji," she said sternly.

Grabbing her wrist he said in a hushed tone, "The game's not over yet Haruno."

"Ahhh!" she backed up and bumped into the shelves making more wine fall to the ground.

"I'm going to kick your ass when I turn the light on Hyuuga!" she yelled flopping her wet hair out of her face. She suddenly felt a body on hers.

"Payback Haruno."

She looked up into his face, the light from the door enough to see his expression. He looked angry.

"Not good…" she mumbled when the door flung open.

"What going on?! I thought I heard a scream!" Himowari yelled flicking on a light switch. She blushed seeing Neji on top of Sakura _again_ wine all over the place drenching the two and their clothes tussled on them like there was a struggle.

"Oh my…"

"It's not what you think!" Sakura protested getting away from Neji.

"Sure it's not Sakura-san," Said Himowari chuckling seductively." It seems you know what this room is for already."

"What it's…for?" asked Neji.

"Most people tend to get married after meeting down here. Sometimes even babies."

Sakura and Neji blushed.

"You're kidding! We were on the spot where people had intercourse?!" exclaimed Sakura in disbelief.

"Na, I was just kidding about the baby part."

Sakura sighed and walked up the stairs. She turned her head and gave Neji a glare.

"Now I have to shower because of you."

"You brought it on yourself."

She turned her head and left the room.

--

Sakura got out of the shower and looked out the window. She gasped seeing the field of cherry blossom trees.

"I've got to see this." She said smiling.

Walking down stairs and outside, Sakura made her way to the garden of cherry blossoms. It was so beautiful seeing the petals flying in the wind. She walked up and twirled around in them and collapsed under a tree closing her eyes just taking in the aroma.

"It's nice isn't it?"

Sakura opened her eyes to see Neji sitting in the tree above her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He looked down at her and smirked.

"I like cherry blossoms."


	6. Teijo

He looked down at her and smirked.

"I like cherry blossoms."

Sakura raised a slim pink eyebrow.

"Really? So do I. But then again my name is Spring Cherry blossom." She replied smiling at his comment.

He stared for a moment then looked away. Sitting in the field of cherry blossoms made them feel at ease for a moment; just forgetting about the mission. Neji looked down at Sakura. For some reason ever since he bonded with her so much trying to get her to go on the mission he took a liking to her. Not just pestering her but doing everything else with her. Suddenly the story came to his head, if you kiss in a batch of cherry blossoms, your love will last forever. His eyes ventured down to her lips. They looked so inviting…Too inviting for his liking.

"HYUUGA. Shouldn't we be doing the mission assignment? And stop staring at me." Said Sakura all of the sudden an inch away from his face.

How long has it been?

"Unless you already forgot the wine incident—"

"No I have NOT! You ruined a outfit," complained Sakura. Great, now she was mad again. He could swear she's like a baboon sometimes…in actions only of course.

"Haruno…" he said leaning closer to her face. She blushed at him being so forward.

"W-what?" she said hesitantly. He leaned his head in more, amusement in his eyes. His lips were right on her ear now.

"You're so fun to irritate." Leaning back, he poked her in the forehead and she looked completely shocked. He was getting farther and farther away. Crap! She was falling out of the damn tree! Hitting the ground with a loud thud on her back she opened her eyes to see Neji looking down at her from the tree branch smirking playfully.

"N-Neji!"

--

"I hate you," complained Sakura walking down the path back to the house with Neji. She was holding her back because it hurt so much.

"Now you don't mean that. Hate in your terms means love." He stated. It did seem like it because she always said it to Naruto but never ditched him.

"No it doesn't."

"Whatever."

She turned her head back." I hate you."

"I hate you too darling," he responded sarcastically in a playful manner.

"You were much easier before we came here. What's gotten into you? What happened to Mr. Strict?" asked Sakura seeing the house in view.

He shrugged.

"Stupid…" she mumbled before suddenly being pushed into a tree. She looked into the irritated face of Neji glaring at her. I guess you don't call a genius prodigy stupid.

"What did you say?" he asked sternly, his voice taking back his cold demeanor.

"I-I said…uh…Neji! You look very lovely today!" she said smiling nervously. His glare intensified.

"Answer."

"Come on the day is so nice—"

"Sakura."

"And the sun really brings out the beauty in your eyes—"

"Haruno."

"I mean…gulp…ya, maybe the day isn't as nice as I thought it was—"

"Sakura-_**chan**_!"

She stopped and looked at him in the eyes. He even went **that** far to get her attention? She was going to use that against him later.

"What?"

"What did you say? I won't let you go until you do."

She looked over his shoulder and her eyes widened. Blushing she turned her attention back to Neji.

"Neji, I think you should get off now," she whispered lightly, her eyes never leaving the sot over his shoulder.

"Why?"

"The princess is behind you."

"Don't lie Haruno. She's still supposed to be helping planning for the—"

"Hello Neji-san and Sakura-san," said Himowari with a sly smile gracing her lips.

Neji was still in the middle of his sentence when he turned his head around eyes getting big.

"—weddi—hello Hime-sama!"

She smiled bigger seeing them step away from each other.

"Are you sure you aren't together?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes. I have a more important man in my life," said Sakura crossing her arms, smiling, and shutting her eyes. Neji and Himowari looked at her disbelievingly with widened eyes.

"Y-you do?" they both asked at the same time. She nodded and walked past both of them." Yes. I call him Father."

Neji inwardly sighed with relief as did Himowari. If she had a boyfriend Neji would have some explaining to do for all these incidents and Himowari wouldn't have anyone to pick on during the wedding. She loved playing match maker.

Walking in the house, they went to their rooms to prepare for dinner.

--

Dinner was quite awkward. Neji and Sakura sat on the ends of their seats seeing the looks on the princess' family's faces. Her father looked angry…at them. He was glaring at them the whole time at dinner. What he had against a couple Konoha shinobi, they had no idea.

Her mother had a little shade of pink on her cheeks and she avoided eye contact. She fiddled with her fork quite a few times before she put the food in her mouth.

Her twelve year old brother was silent and only looked at his food. They kept hearing noises coming from him and saw his shoulders shaking a little so he was probably laughing. The question was, at _what_?

Himowari was smiling like normal and clung to her fiancé like a lost puppy. Her fiancé looked…nervous around them? He was a few years older than them. Ok, some more than a few, but a few compared to Himowari. Himowari was 20 and he was 23. He had brown hair and it was long. It was the same style as Neji's. Long and in a pony tail.

He had light blue eyes and wore a white button up shirt with black pants. Sakura couldn't help but glance at the boy every so often. He was practically a replica of Neji! Talk about an odd coincidence. His parents to his right just ate in silence. Every movement Sakura or Neji made, made them look up abruptly at them with loathing eyes.

Why?!

"So…" Sakura drifted of with a quiet nervous laugh. Great, now everyone was looking at her.

"Sakura. I understand you are a very experienced medic and shinobi," said Himowari's mother still avoiding eye contact.

"Yes Ma'am…"

"That's good for a…?" said Mrs. Tanaka. (Teijo's mom)

"I'm fifteen ma'am. I turn 16 in two days."

"Ah A girl your age I suppose," she mumbled and resumed eating.

"Bitch…" Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me?" asked Mrs. Tanaka hearing her mumble something.

"I said….bench. This chair feels like a Konoha bench," she said trying her best to lie.

"If that's the case then we can get you another chair," said Himowari taking her attention off of her fiancé.

"No it's fine. I like the benches in Konoha. Right Neji?" she replied elbowing him under the table surprising him and making him drop his fork.

"Oh…ya. They're the best." He said irritated.

"I'm sure you do…" mumbled Himowari's younger brother trying to stop giggling. He looked up to see his parents glaring at him and he immediately stopped.

"So, Neji-san…How old are you?" asked Mrs. Takashimo (Himowari's mom)

"I'm 17." He said blankly.

"Do you plan on having kids early or something?" she asked looking at how close he was to Sakura.

"No..." he said drifting off and eyeing them suspiciously.

"Neji-san, have you noticed you look exactly like Teijo over there, despite the eyes of course?" said Sakura. Teijo and Neji looked at each other glaring slightly.

"I don't see it." They both said at once.

Sakura sighed. Is he pretending to be dense or what?

"Well, I think I'm full. May I excuse myself?" asked Sakura.

Himowari's father nodded and motioned for the maid to come over.

"Be sure to change their bed sheets every day," he whispered but Sakura overheard. The maid nodded then proceeded out of the room. It then struck Sakura.

"What?! No no no no! It's not like that." She said waving her arms around and jumping out of her seat surprising everyone. Himowari's father got up and glared at her.

"I don't know what you do in Konoha or the age limit for it is, but in this land we don't want to sleep in the same sheets we have intercourse on."

Everything grew quiet.

Neji, who had his fork halfway up to his mouth, stopped and looked up abruptly.

"We aren't together. Really! See?" said Sakura nervously and then smacked Neji in the back of the head.

Her father looked at them cautiously, not convinced.

"Shinobis are known for deception in dangerous or stressful situations. I don't believe you. My daughter saw you in the bed together, saw the incident in the wine cellar and then outside. I m not going o kick you out but while you're in my house keep your hormonal minds under control."

"We didn't do anything, really sir. It's his fault," she said pointing at Neji accusingly. He glared at her.

"You can't expect me to believe that all those actions are on 'friendly' terms. They only lead to one thing. Sex."

Mrs. Tanaka spat out her mashed potatoes. Not the best food to be eating at a time like this.

"I didn't do anything like that," Sakura said defiantly yet still trying to be as polite as possible.

"Father!" Himowari sat up and walked to Sakura and Neji." They didn't do anything along those lines. I think it's sweet. Teijo and I do those sorts of playful and innocent acts all the time."

She gave him a reassuring smile. Her father turned his glare, along with the surprised looks of the rest of the people in the room, to the now sinking into his chair ,Teijo.

"Boy." He said threateningly. Himowari obviously didn't know how to keep secrets.

"Maybe we should all just go to bed," Suggested Mrs. Takashimo. Everyone got up and headed for their rooms.

--

Sakura never wanted to go see them again, although she had to see them again for breakfast.

"This is all Neji's fault. When I see him…" she said walking down the hallway in her pajamas Himowari _let_ her wear. Just then she saw someone ahead of her.

She stoppd upon seeing long brown hair down the hall.

"Neji you bastard!" she said ramming him onto the ground. She turned on the light switch and was met with blue, not silver eyes glaring at her.

"Oh…You aren't Neji…" she said awkwardly.

"No. I believe I'm not. Although apparently everyone else thinks we are one in the same," He said. Pushing her off him he got up and looked down at her. She looked interesting to say the least. In a second he was behind her lifting her up to her feet. She looked at him with surprised eyes.

"W-what?"

He smirked bigger.

"I used to be a shinobi," was all he said.

"You're serious?" she said grinning. No way! That was a total turn around.

"Yes. I believe you're Haruno Sakura?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Unique name. It matches you." He said smiling. Sakura blushed slightly

. So if Neji smiled it would look like that, eh?

He stopped at her room.

"Sorry about the tackling thing." She said bowing.

"No problem. Goodnight Sakura-san." She smiled and shut the door. Teijo walked down the stairs, his smile turning into a scowl.

"Haruno Sakura…." He mumbled bitterly.

--

Sakura folded the 'new' sheets and went to go get a glass of water before bed. As she was walking down the hall she thought of Teijo and Neji. Could they be like, long distance relatives or something? Oh well. Going into the very large kitchen she grabbed a glass and took a drink of water. They're supplying for her and she protects them, why can't she take some water?

Going back upstairs, she saw someone in the hall way again. Seeing the dark brown hair she smiled. Was it who she thought it was?

"Teijo-sama? What are you still doing up?" she asked. He turned around and she was met with questioning silver orbs.

She knew immediately that this was going to get annoying. They looked so similar. On the wedding day you wouldn't know the difference if you actually grabbed Neji on accident and he got married.

"Oh…It's you." She said uninterested.


	7. preperations well sort of

"Oh…It's you." Said Sakura uninterested

"Yes. Who would I be?" questioned Neji opening the room door. They both walked in and he shut the door back leaning against it.

"Well I thought you were Teijo-sama or something. You two look alike," said Sakura with a smile.

"Teijo-sama? I don't look anything like him. Naruto would look more like him than I do." He stated not liking being compared to someone.

"But Naruto has blond hair…"

"I know."

Sakura sighed and slipped in over in her bed. Neji walked over to the shower.

"Night." He glanced back and saw she rolled over.

"Ya…night…"

--

"Sakura….Sakura…" said Neji shaking her shoulders. He was already late for breakfast and they were supposed to discuss _their _jobs. But you can't discuss _their _jobs if _they _aren't there.

"Sakura…!" he groaned seeing her drool on the pillow.

"We're going to be late Sakura. For the love of god please get up." He said shaking her shoulders.

"Neji…" she mumbled. He stopped what he was doing and perked up hearing that. She was dreaming about him?

Scooting his head closer to hers to hear the conversation, he lost all thought about being late.

"Neji….Neji….san….." she mumbled again.

"Yes...what else? I already know my name…" he whispered.

"Neji…you're…..really…..really…." she groaned a little. What the hell was she thinking?!

Suddenly her head shot up smacking his and making him topple to the ground. Looking around with wide eyes Sakura looked down at the semi-conscious Neji holding his head on the ground.

"Neji! You're really, really late! This is no time to be taking a nap!" she yelled flinging off the covers and pulling him up by his arm.

--

In the dinning hall everyone was staring at the two shinobi. Sakura was eating her food not looking up and Neji was doing the same.

"Hey," finally said Himowari's brother." What's with that big wrapping around your head? You get hit by a truck or something?"

"Something like that," Neji mumbled getting his foot stomped on by the kunoichi under the table.

"Well, aside from being late, I think we should get this morning moving fast," said Himowari's mother glaring slightly at the two shinobi who sank a little into their chairs.

He grumbled something along the lines of it being Sakura's fault.

"We aren't playing the blame game," retorted Sakura stomping on his foot again.

"Ahem." Mrs. Tanaka said.

Immediately they stopped and looked over at them and mumbled a "We're very sorry".

"Now, the wedding is in one week and we have much to do. Starting today, both your assignments are to get tuxedos, dresses and fit the bride and groom in their wedding outfits. You are told to protect Himowari-san and Teijo-san while they run these errands. Sakura will go with Himowari…" Sakura looked at Himowari who smiled at her. "…And Neji will go with Teijo-san." Neji and Teijo made eye contact and glared.

"Now, after breakfast, you will immediately get these jobs done before this afternoon. Understood?" asked Mr. Takashimo. (I know it's confusing remembering all these names but that's Himowari's dad)

"Is that understood?!" he bellowed making Neji and Sakura stand up and grab the bride and groom's arms pulling them by their upper arms and saluting. "Yes SIR!" they yelled dashing down the hall knocking chairs over on their way.

(background)

"_I wasn't finished eating" stated Teijo in an irritated voice._

"_Like I care," retorted Neji obviously opposing spending the whole day with him._

Everyone left at the table sighed thinking maybe these body guards weren't such a good idea.

--

"What about this?!" yelled Himowari coming out of the seemed ten mile closet in the, might I say, very expensive store, wearing a pair of blue pants with a grey sweatshirt that didn't go well with her brown hair.

"Uh….." said Sakura looking up from the other side of the chair with tired eyes. _'She was in there two hours for this?' _thought Sakura irritated.

"I think you're supposed to pick out a wedding dress." She said yawning.

"Oh I already did." She said smiling.

"You what?" Sakura asked, her attention now fixed on the girl in front of her.

--

Neji stood outside the tuxedo shop leaning his back against the wall with the door next to Teijo.

Slowly Neji opened his pearl eyes and looked over at the person he was supposed to guard.

"You want to move yet?" he asked lazily.

"Nope," said Teijo with his eyes still closed. Neji shrugged and went back to leaning against the wall peacefully.


	8. surprise surprise

Sakura sat backwards on her chair so she was leaning against the back of the chair looking over at Himowari getting her dress fixed. It was long, white and frilly, something Sakura did not want to wear.

As if reading her thoughts, Himowari looked at her through the mirror and said, "You know you don't have to wear something this frilly on my wedding day Sakura-san."

Sakura perked up a little.

"Huh?"

"My family and I understand that you and Neji-san need to wear something that will let you move a little more freely when trying to protect us, so that's a reason why you both came with us to get our outfits. Choose the bride's maid's dresses and shoes. Something easy to move around in. Go ahead."

Sakura sat there a moment and let it all sink in before smiling slightly and lifting her head.

"Ok then." She said getting off her chair and went to the shelves on the walls to look at shoes.

--

Meanwhile, Neji and Teijo were still outside…although that was completely irrelevant.

--

A little while later, around thirty minutes, Sakura was getting a little pickier and bored at the shoes. They were all super high, not easy to run in without falling down and letting people stare up her dress shoes.

Sighing Sakura put down the white laced heal.

"So Sakura-san, tell me…" said Himowari getting the back of her dress tightened.

"Hm?" said Sakura looking through some shoes for the brides maids.

"Do you love someone?"

Sakura froze.

The first person that came to her mind was Neji for some reason.

"Of course not," She said calmly.

"Hm…"said Himowari. She snuck up behind her and put the veil over Sakura's face and turning her to the mirror.

"There!" she said." You look so pretty with it."

Sakura stared back at the pink haired woman in the mirror.

"I'm sure one day this will happen to you," She said smiling. Sakura just stared wide eyed at herself, a strange feeling coursing through her.

"You just have to wait for the right time….and….maybe the person might be someone close to you right now. Perhaps Neji-san?"

Sakura slowly turned her head to the smiling girl.

--

Neji and Teijo had been standing outside the tuxedo shop for three hours just baking in the sun. I mean, don't get me wrong, Neji loved leaning against a wall as much as the next guy but this was irritating.

He looked down at his hand that was a light shade of pink from sunburn. Scowling at it, he turned his head angrily to his 'twin' and grabbed his arm.

"That's it. We're going in!" he exclaimed pulling him in the shop with nothing but the sound of the bell on the door from closing it to be heard.

Once inside, they were both met with the smell of new suits and polyester wrappings. Neji's face contorted into displeasure for this smelled too formal and foreign to him.

Teijo noticed and smirked at him.

"What? Not used to being dressed up _Neji-san_?" he said, mocking him.

Neji glared at him and shoved him forward ungracefully.

"Pick out a nice one." He said walking over to a chair. Before he could sit down, he bumped into something.

"Hm?" his eyes widened when he stared into arrogant blue eyes.

"I hate to make you sound ignorant, but you have to pick out a suit too. Unless you would prefer me to choose one for you," said Teijo smiling.

Neji backed away from the brunette man quickly and stared hard into his eyes.

"You're a shinobi." He stated calmly.

"**Use **to be a shinobi. Now I am simply going to marry and settle down. No more use for violence I prefer." He said shrugging and walked down to the tailor.

Neji stood there and thought a moment.

'_If he's a shinobi…then why did he they hire shinobi to protect them when he's perfectly capable of doing it himself?'_

Getting a soft pat on the shoulder he was knocked out of his thought by the feeling of burning flesh and searing pain that came with the hand.

"Are you alright sir? You're looking a little pink?" said a tailor behind him. Neji turned his head wide eyed and said the first thing that seemed to come to mind.

"What?"

Smiling, the tailor kept himself from laughing as he took the Hyuuga's shoulders gently and led him to a mirror.

Neji stared in horror at the reflection the mirror held. He was as red as a cherry making his eyes stand out more. Every place that showed visible skin was red.

"I'm a….I'm a…" he tried to make a complete sentence couldn't believe it.

"Oh, I forgot to mention you look like a Popsicle," said Teijo patting him twice on the back nearly making Neji fall over.

"Tanaka-san loves to stand by walls so much so he has come accustomed to the sun. Although, I don't think you're as accustomed I see." Said the manager who hid his laughing behind his hand as the rest of the tailors in the back couldn't contain theirs seeing the sun burned man.

"Better get the tuxedos right, Hyuuga-san?" said a smirking Teijo making Neji's blood boil. Boy did he hate this guy.

--

Sakura and Himowari stared wide eyed at the Hyugga boy and bored looking Teijo.

"N-Neji?" said Sakura stunned by the color of his skin. He just looked away and blushed although you couldn't see it because of the shade of pink already present.

"Hahaha! Neji-san! I can't believe you actually got sunburned!" yelled Himowari slapping him on the back making his eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Teijo-sama…..how did he…?" Sakura started but trailed off.

"He said he wanted to get a tan." Was all he said shrugging.

"WHAT?! I did no—" Neji started after recovering from the death pat but was cut off by Himowari.

"Aw. You wanted to look real good for Sakura-san." She said making Sakura blush. Himowari was about to pat him on the back again but Neji caught her hand and inside, he sighed with relief. Teijo, on the other side of him reached out instead and patted Neji real hard on the back making him wince and arch his back from the pain.

Himowari giggled and Sakura sighed.

"Let's go put some aloe vera on that Neji," said Sakura shaking her head.

--

Neji sat cross legged on the floor while Sakura sat behind him taking out the cream to relieve irritancy of sunburns.

"Alright Neji, let's start with your back." Said Sakura smiling taking off his shirt but then dropped it and stared shocked at his back. There were a million hand prints all over it.

Neji heard the silence and got concerned.

"Is it that bad?" he asked.

"Uh…um….of course not…" Sakura said and squirted some of the soothing goo on her hand.

"Liar," Neji muttered and hunched further. He tensed a little feeling the cold cream touch his warm flesh, but relaxed once he grew used to the feeling of it and the motions of Sakura's skilled medical hands. Sakura massaged his shoulders gently as to not hurt him.

Feeling something playful course through her, Sakura used her index finger and poked his skin making a small white dot on his back, but gradually turned back to red.

Sakura started giggling.

"What?" asked Neji irritated that she found this funny.

"You're like a gecko," said Sakura resuming her work on his back. Neji snorted not liking being compared to a lizard.

"Don't be like that. You make a cute lizard Nej," said Sakura playfully by his ear.

"Whatever…."

Sakura moved her hands down his spine making Neji's breath hitch.

"There!" Sakura said after a few minutes.

She moved to his front and started rubbing around his chest. She massaged the front of his shoulder and down his abs.

Neji stared straight at Sakura's serious face, seeing she was treating this like a patient at the hospital.

Sakura squirted more on her hands and went slowly up his neck. When she got up to his face, her hand went by and grazed his cheek. He leaned his face into her hand unconsciously making her stop. They both looked at each other in the eyes for a while.

Neji let his hand go down to hers and placed it back on his chest making Sakura's eyes widen.

They sat there a while like that until they heard a creaking door.

"Oh my goodness! What are you two doing getting oiled up?!" shrieked Mrs. Takashimo.

Neji and Sakura looked stunned and then shot across the room.


	9. gathering

Everyone was now gathered in the family room. Himowari's mom was sitting in a chair while Neji and Sakura stood bowing in front of her.

"See mom?" said Himowari patting her mom on the hand to calm her down." They weren't doing any thing dirty. Neji's got a sun burn."

"Well I suppose he's a little on the pink side…" Mrs. Takashimo said sighing.

"A little?! He's as red as a matador's scarf mother!" yelled Ai, Himowari's little brother.

Neji slumped lower as if he could just disappear right now.

"Yes well…as long as you weren't doing anything dirty" said Mr. Tanaka and Takashimo patting Neji on the back making him let out a gurgled pain filled sound.

Mrs. Tanaka came down stairs.

"Teijo-san! Are you ok?" she yelled. Neji looked at her quizzically thinking she was crazy.

"Oh…it's you Neji-san. You sound like Teijo and I can't find him and I thought he might be hurt."

"You can't find Teijo?" asked Himowari a little worried.

"I saw him upstairs! I can get him," said Sakura happily trying to break the bad mood that just appeared out of nowhere.

--

Sakura went down the hallway that seemed dark.

"Teijo-sama…" she said.

No answer so she kept going down the hall.

"Teijo-sama…"

Suddenly she heard a creak behind her. Abruptly she shot her head around to the dark abyss behind her to see nothing. "Teijo-sama?" she asked a little frightened. Turning the corner of the hall she saw Teijo's room and a light at the bottom of the door indicating someone was there.

"Teijo-sama!" she exclaimed seeing a shadow pass by the underside of the light. When Sakura approached the door the floor creaked making the shadow stop in its place. Opening the door slowly, Sakura peered in to see nothing.

"….Tei—" she was cut off by a burning smell.

"Wha—An exploding tag?!" she yelled and the room burst into smoke and blew up.

Everyone down stairs shook and braced themselves by grabbing the wall and chairs as they heard an explosion from upstairs.

"W-what was that?!" yelled Mr. Takashimo.

Neji quickly dashed upstairs with kunai in hand. He stopped abruptly seeing that the back half of the hall way wasn't visible because of smoke.

"Stay where you are," he ordered to the family coming up the stairs. They stopped abruptly and waited for Neji to do something. He pondered what could have happened then he remembered.

"Sakura…" he mumbled under his breath. Finally taking initiative he dashed into the smoke. The ashes burned his skin even more because of the sunburn but he kept going deeper and deeper into the grey haze.

Seeing that the end of the hall was blown to pieces, he recognized that it was Teijo's room. He would have said something like "serves the bastard right" but he shouldn't hold any thing against the arrogant prick. He only knew him a day.

--

Sakura coughed up a little blood and looked around. She was on the grass outside the house. The room blew her all the way outside?

"Man….how the hell did that happen?" She then remembered the shadow in the room.

"Who the hell was that any way?" she mumbled trying to stand but fell to her knees and groaned slightly in pain. Looking down at her ankle, she saw the bone sticking out of the skin.

Feeling squeamish all of the sudden she put her head forward and vomited.

--

Neji made it to the ledge and could now see out of the house. Hearing a shriek of pain he looked down to see Sakura vomit.

Sighing, he stuck his kunai in the wood and jumped down to the grass. Sakura spat a little and wiped her mouth to look up at Neji.

"Neji?" she spoke softly as if saying anything louder would attract the enemy's attention.

He sighed again and pulled her to her feet only for her to have her dig her nails into his shoulder nearly breaking the skin. Upon surprise her looked down and his eyes grew slightly at the injury she had.

"Heal yourself." He said and cursed for letting a little bit of worry seep into his voice.

"No really? Great idea Neji" she said and cursed for letting a bit of sarcasm seep into her voice.

They stared a moment before Sakura's eyes widened.

"Teijo-sama!" she exclaimed. Neji looked at her confused then remembered.

"Oh! Teijo-san," he said finally letting it hit him. He dropped Sakura ungracefully and jumped back up to the second floor.

Sakura landed and bit her lip from the pain. She looked and watched Neji's back disappear into the smoke.

"_I'm sure one day this will happen to you. You just have to wait for the right time….and….maybe the person might be someone close to you right now. Perhaps Neji-san."_

"Ya right…definitely not Neji…" she mumbled and started to heal her ankle.

--

Meanwhile, Neji was searching through the smoke.

"Teijo-san!" he yelled.

No answer.

"Teijo-san!"

No answer.

Getting irritated, Neji let his eyes droop boredly and sighed.

"Teijo….kun…." he mumbled as if calling him more familiarly would attract the boy. Suddenly a kunai flew at him and landed at his feet.

Looking up he saw a figure above him.

"Don't call me that," said a deep monotone voice with glowing light blue eyes.

"Ah." Neji nodded and watched the figure drop to reveal who he was. It was in fact Teijo.

--

Himowari was bouncing from one foot to another biting her nails worried like.

"Oh! How long do we have to wait here?" she exclaimed worry and impatience dripping into her voice.

"Calm down miss…" said one of the maids trying to control the princess.

"I don't think I—" she was cut off when the door burst open. They all turned their heads to see Sakura come in breathing heavily.

"All fixed," she said smiling holding a kunai.

"What?"

They turned their heads the other way when they heard two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Teijo!" yelled Himowari.

"Neji!" yelled Sakura.

They both ran to the two long haired men and nearly jumped on them.

"Teijo!" yelled Himowari kissing him fully on the lips an all over his face making him look flustered, confused and annoyed at the affectionate action.

"Neji!...You bastard!" yelled Sakura punching his face in." How dare you drop me when I'm injured!"

"Uh...Himowari…Sakura-san…" said Ai stifling a laugh. They looked at him to see who he was pointing to.

Sakura looked down to see that she was on Teijo and Himowari was on Neji.

"Uh…."

Sakura lept off Teijo and bowed a million times." I'M EXTREMELY SORRY TEIJO-SAMA!"

Himowari got off a stunned Neji pulling him up.

"Oops, sorry Neji-san," she said blushing a little.

Sakura looked over at Neji and glared.

"What'd I do?" he mumbled barely audible.


	10. Operation: love nest

It was the next morning and everyone was exhausted. They all slept down in the living room not wanting to risk something too dangerous as going upstairs where the explosion took place.

Himowari slept on Teijo's lap in the love seat, while Ai slept hanging limply from the back resting part of the couch like a cat would. Mr. and Mrs. Takashimo slept with blankets on the floor the same for Teijo's parents.

Neji and Sakura were standing by the two exits of the room holding a kunai limply in their hands. They were exhausted staying up all night to make sure nothing else happened.

Sakura was bobbing her head trying to stay awake. She shut her eyes for a second but then heard a crash and a thud. Shooting her head up she threw a kunai at the _attacker _but her vision was blurry so she assumed it was an attacker.

"What the—"said the person and ducked behind the couch.

Wait she new that voice.

"Neji—"

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" someone yelled seeing Sakura throw a kunai. Now the whole living room was in panic.

"No! We aren't!" yelled Sakura making them stop immediately in their places.

"….Then who did you throw the kunai at?" asked Himowari.

"….Neji…." she said embarrassed.

There was a pregnant pause until Teijo spoke.

"Did you get him?"

Neji's head shot up from behind the couch angrily.

"Of course not!"

"EXCUSE ME!" yelled Ai just now waking and rubbing his eyes.

They all looked at him.

"What is it honey?" asked his mom.

"I fell off the couch and broke a vase…can you clean it up?" he asked embarrassedly.

"That's what made the noise," said Sakura pointing at Ai.

"Never mind then!" she said laughing nervously rubbing the back of her head.

Everyone, slowly calmed down getting over the shock, sat down and waited for their body guards to do something.

"Well, now that it's morning and safe, I believe we should fix the upstairs area. As of right now…" Neji paused making eye contact with Teijo. Silver met a light blue resembling a close combination to look almost identical to Neji's."…Teijo-san doesn't have a bedroom."

"No worries, Neji-san," Himowari said reassuringly." Teijo can sleep in my room."

Her father glared at her making her lose the calm look.

"I mean…if we don't repair it today he can always bunk with you and Sakura."

If it was even possible, Neji's face paled drastically under his receding sun burn.

"Don't worry; Teijo's room will be repaired. We will call the best contactors in the area and get it fixed **today**. Right now we don't have time to waste for the wedding. Only six more days and we still need all the essentials," explained Mr. Takashimo.

"You have already gotten the suits and dresses that will fit you and the design for the bride's maids and guests at the wedding. So today, you need to send all the invitations to all the guests," Said Mrs. Tanaka.

"Well…that doesn't sound too hard," said Sakura looking at Neji.

"How many are there?" asked Neji.

"One thousand."

Neji's eyes widened some but he still kept his calm demeanor.

"I see. Well then, I request permission for Sakura and I to get changed and start these as soon as possible."

Mr. Takashimo nodded and Neji did a slight nod back. Sakura turned and followed Neji's retreating back upstairs. When she walked through the door someone grabbed her wrist and slammed the door pushing her against it.

"What—Hey Neji! What's wrong?" she said seeing Neji staring at her.

"What happened?" he inquired sternly.

"You heard it yourself, Ai had fallen off the couch and—"

"Not that." He said narrowing his eyes.

She looked at him confused, waiting for him to be more specific.

"Sakura, you know we aren't just here to help these people out with their wedding. We're here to protect them from any dangerous shinobi. Recently they have been getting attacked by sound shinobi, and, um, who controls sound shinobi?" he said in a mocking tone as if it was just obvious.

Sakura glared at him." Don't mock me Hyuuga. I do not need your sarcasm. I don't need your concern. I don't need your rudeness. And hell, I don't need you. In fact, if I weren't here, you wouldn't be either. You _**need **_me." She paused and thought a moment." And besides, why would Orochimaru want anything with these people? They're just the royal family of this area."

"That's what we're supposed to find out Haruno!"

Sakura pushed him away.

"Calm down," She said angrily, her patience on very thin ice.

"I went upstairs to get Teijo-sama. Everything was dark and I saw a light at the crack of his door and a shadow walking around. It could have been Teijo-sama, or it couldn't. Either way, I saw it there. Feeling relieved I approached the door and opened it. No one was there, but an exploding tag. Is that what you want to know?" she asked glaring.

He glared back.

"Don't make me remind you of our current position."

"What the hell would that be Hyuuga?!" yelled Sakura pointing an accusing finger at him.

"We're losing Haruno."

It was silent for a while. Sakura was taking in the situation. Slowly, she let her finger down and looked at the floor.

Neji stared at her trying to sort out her thoughts.

"Get changed Sakura."

--

Coming down the stairs they were met with the smell of something burning. Immediately, they jumped down and ran into the kitchen.

"What's going on?!" yelled Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura-san, Neji-san!" said Himowari turning around with a frying pan.

"I just wanted to make breakfast on my own today." She said happily.

Sakura backed away with Neji.

"Oh…would you look at the time. Those thousand invitations aren't going to deliver themselves. Coming Hyuuga-san?" she said dashing out the doorway.

"Why not Haruno?" He said and quickly followed her.

Himowari just stood there with the pot in hand.

Her face suddenly contorted to concern.

"Hyuuga….san…Haruno….?" she muttered." But….they never called each other that before…What happened?"

--

Himowari walked into the living room where Teijo was just sitting with his eyes shut.

"Where is Sakura-san and Neji-san?" she asked. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. After a while he pointed at the door.

"Oh…did you notice something weird about how they're acting?"

He cocked an eye brow.

"How so?"

"Well they aren't being to formal to each other anymore…you think something happened between them?" she said worried.

"They are only body guards, Himowari. They are not our business," said Teijo shutting his eyes again.

"But they're like friends I think…I know! We need to help save their relationship. But Neji-san isn't someone who would be straight forward in his love life…" she said having flames of determination in her eyes." We will help them get started."

"We?" said Teijo a little concerned about consulting himself to helping them in their supposed relationship.

"You will help me get started Teijo-kun! I know. We'll put up a romantic setting when they get back and Sakura-san will be there and I will lead Neji-san upstairs to show him something, while you pretend to be Neji to get them started and—"

"Excuse me?!" he said his eyes shooting open.

"Well, you won't do anything. I mean, just compliment her and get her comfortable around you. Then you say you need to go to the bathroom and that's when I'll switch you and Neji. Sakura will be nice to Neji since you were nice first and then Neji will get comfortable around her so they can go back to the way they were before—"

"It's never going to work," he said really disliking the idea.

She walked over and went nose to nose with him smiling.

"It has to work."

--

Sakura and Neji were each holding a box of invitations. It was so boring to just knock on a door, hand the person a piece of paper, then go to the next house.

Sakura looked over at Neji who was just staring ahead. Her gaze went down to his box. It was full of pink and blue cards.

"How long do you think it will take to pass out all these cards?" she asked.

He looked down at his own box.

"Even if we rush, probably about a few hours. These people's houses are spaced far apart."

Sakura smiled slyly to herself.

"I bet I can finish before you."

He turned his head and looked at her.

"You can't honestly think you can beat me at anything. Besides that's a childish bet Haruno." He said turning his head back to the road.

"S'what I thought….chicken." she said looking casually away.

Neji stopped and looked at her.

"You're on."

--

(hours later)

Himowari set up at the table on the back porch, a beautiful dinner for two. Candles and all. The sun was setting slightly, since it was around 4 o' clock. The grass looked a dim yellow color and the white mansion looked golden. There was flowers and Champaign at the table.

Himowari put her hands on her hips and smiled to herself.

"Come on Teijo-kun! Hurry up, honey!" she yelled.

"You're kidding me," he said stepping out of the door way with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Aw!" she exclaimed putting her hands together and blushing.

Teijo was forced into wearing Neji's clothes. He personally didn't want to but Himowari can be forceful sometimes.

"I look like rediculous," He said glaring at the ground.

"You look adorable Teijo-kun, nothing to worry about," said Himowari pushing him back into the kitchen.

"Now they should be coming home very soon. So you know when to come out." She said smiling to him.

"What if something goes wrong?"

"It will be alright!" she said wagging her finger at him.

--

Neji and Sakura walked up to the doorway panting.

"I….pant….so beat you….Hyuuga…" said Sakura leaning against the door.

"Don't kid yourself….pant…..I beat you by a long shot….pant…." said Neji trying to regain his breath.

"Whatever….deny it if you want…" she said opening the door.

Himowari heard and ran down the stairs.

"Sakura-san! Neji-san!" she yelled running to them.

Himowari hugged Neji first.

She whispered in his ear" I have something important to…um…show you upstairs." Pulling away he looked confused at her before she ran and hugged Sakura.

Then she whispered in Sakura's ear" Neji has something to show you in the backyard."

She pulled back and smiled at her.

"Me?" she said back stunned.

"Yes. Set it up early this morning."

"But he—"

"No time for questions. You two have things to do." She said and disappeared into the kitchen.

Sakura and Neji looked at each other before going separate directions.

--

(with Neji)

He walked to a door that said **Neji-san please wait in here for now please – Himowari-sama**

He sighed and went in the room and sat on the bed.

--

(with Sakura)

She walked into the backyard and gasped.

She looked at the dinner.

Too stunned at the setting she didn't hear someone enter out behind her.

Sighing to himself, he put on the impression of another person.

Placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder, he brought her out of her thoughts.

She turned her head around, eyes widening in shock slightly. She looked up into the blank face of who she thought was Neji.

"N-Neji?" she said and he smiled down at her.

"Good evening Sakura."


	11. Dinner and wedding dress part one

"Good afternoon Sakura," he said smiling down at her. Sakura tried to get her thoughts in order. Why would Neji do this for **her**? Then it hit her….for a prank.

Pulling abruptly away from him, she glared at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Hyuuga?!" she yelled pointing at him.

He sighed and glared at her.

"Nothing Haruno."

Her eyes widened. What? He had a total change in attitude that fast?.

Then he remembered.

'_Oh ya…I'm supposed to be the nice side of him huh?'_

His face gently slid back into a calm, tender expression.

"Forgive me," he said bowing slightly, turning around to leave.

Sakura was so confused she didn't know what she was doing. Before she could stop herself she called out in confusion.

"Wait Neji!" she yelled and he stopped in place smirking devilishly, his back facing her. Girls seemed to like hard to get.

Turning around he walked over to her.

"I just wanted to apologize for being so rude to you earlier," he said in his monotone voice.

She blinked and then looked away.

"Well I guess that's ok…"

He smiled and pulled out her seat.

--

(meanwhile with Neji)

He sat on the chair bored. Looking around he saw that this room had no doorknob from the inside.

'_Shit'_ he thought. Hearing people talking outside the window, he got curious and went to look.

But before he could move the curtain, Himowari burst in the room.

"Neji-san! I wanted to show you my wedding dress! Mind helping me into it?!" she yelled nervously but trying to distract him for a while.

His eyes widened.

"What?"

--

Sakura sat down in the chair that 'Neji' pulled out. Sitting there patiently, she watched as he went around the table to sit in his own.

When he sat down he looked over at her making her face feel slightly warm.

'_She blushes easily' _thought Teijo smiling to her to tease her.

"Uh….um….I have a question….Why….are you doing this Hyuuga?" she asked trying to stop fidgeting. She could practically feel the heat radiating off his leg to hers under the table.

'_Still with the Hyuuga….he must have did something to really bug her.'_

"Can't someone do something nice for another person?" he said shutting his eyes and leaning back in his chair.

"Not if it's you," she stated, glaring slightly.

"Just shut up and eat will you?" he said opening the tray top to her food.

--

(sorry, I'm going to be switching back and forth)

"I said, 'would you mind helping me into my dress?'" she said smiling at him. He took a step back.

"Uh….I don't think that I'm….er….qualified to do that…Maybe when Teijo-san—" Neji started but stopped when he heard the door click.

"H-Himowari-sama…the door" he said pointing to the door. She turned her head and saw it had no door knob.

"Oh!" she said slapping her knee." That's bad. We're in a real pickle huh?"

Neji stared at her with confused eyes. She wasn't acting very surprised for something so serious such as this.

"Well, for the time that we're stuck, might as well make the time useful." She said smiling and holding up her dress.

He gulped and stiffened against the wall.

--

Sakura gulped and stiffened against her chair. This was not going well. Neji was being too straight forward.

They both sat there eating their food silently. Teijo just trying to get this over with, and Sakura pondering what was going on.

"So…." Sakura said making him look over at her.

"Uh…How do you think the mission is going so far? I mean, we haven't really gotten much information," said Sakura shyly.

Teijo sighed.

"It's a slow mission…" his eyes focused on her, getting suddenly strict and menacing." I don't believe that any problems will be arising any more. We should probably leave at the most immediate time we can."

Sakura was stunned. Leave? Nothing wrong?

"But Tsunade-sama said that—"

"Sometimes," he said leaning closer to her," people aren't always right. I think she's making too much out of this."

Sakura scrunched up.

"But with any chance that Orochimaru could be connected with this family—"

"Then tell me Sakura, how would he be?" he said eyeing her bored looking now.

'_Sakura…?' _she thought, his breath distracting her.

"U-um…well…."

He leaned closer smirking at her.

"My point exactly."

--

Himowari was getting closer and closer with the white outfit.

"Himowari-sama…Is this what you wanted to show me? Because I can see it and you have already tried it on so…" Neji started but she put her finger on his lips.

"Don't be such a baby, Neji-san. I'm an engaged woman and you're a shinobi with morals. This should be a simple task. Think nothing of it." She said smiling slyly.

Neji thought this over and nodded stiffly.

Slowly she turned around and lifted up her hair.

"Neji-san, could you unzip me down the back?" she said indicating to the zipper on the back of her navy blue jean dress she was wearing.

Neji, with a quivering hand, reached out and gripped the zipper. And with one quick motion, he pulled it down covering his eyes with his free hand.

'_Forgive me lord for I have sinned,' _a little voice in the back of his head said.

Himowari slid the dress down her and dropped it on the floor. She was wearing an undershirt and briefs.

Neji peeked through one of his fingers and saw she wasn't showing that much skin, so he let his hand fall to the side.

Sighing inwardly, he was relieved that this was going to be as easy as possible.

'_See? That wasn't so bad.' _The voice thought.

Himowari began to unbutton the undershirt.

Neji's eyes widened.

"W-What are you doing?!" he almost shouted out.

Himowari smiled at him.

"This dress is very thin Neji-san, it requires you to have as little clothes under it or it looks odd." She said smiling.

'_LUSTING IS BAD NEJI! CLOSE YOUR EYES! CLOSE THEM!'_


	12. Dinner and wedding dress part two

"Neji-san? Is there a problem?" asked Himowari smiling at him. He slowly nodded 'no' now sweating and covering his eyes.

"Then do you mind—"she said taking his hand off his eyes," opening your eyes?"

He slowly opened his eyes only to have his pupils dilate drastically.

She was only in briefs and wrappings to hold up her breasts.

"U-uh….Himo…I….You…." he tried to make out sentences.

She smiled and looked confusedly at him.

Then he shot his hand out pointing to the window.

"Air?" he squeaked out sliding past her to the window.

Himowari saw him making his way to the window and slid the bottom of her wedding dress on. She didn't want him seeing down there yet.

Running up and grabbing his arm she flung him back in a chair.

"No need Neji-san, I'm not warm. Are you?" she asked bending forward. To him the world seemed to be spinning and he couldn't breathe, although his appearance seemed pretty close to otherwise.

She was a princess. If her dad or Teijo came in, who knows what would happen. So he did the first thing that he could think of.

Neji immediately shot up and rammed the door.

"Sorry Hime-sama!" he yelled falling on the ground.

--

Sakura scrunched farther in her chair. His face was too close. So she did the first thing she could think of…

"ACHO!" she yelled shooting her head forward and hitting him square in the jaw making him fall back.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Neji!" she yelled leaning forward at the glaring _'Hyuuga'._

"Sakura…" he said trying to sound calm, holding his jaw.

"I said I was sorry." She said in mock concern.

He slowly got upright in his chair.

"Do you need a tissue or something then?" he said reaching across the table but bumped the coffee can and it fell on her lap, burning her.

"Ow!" she yelled flinging up from her seat.

Teijo's eyes got big and he stared at the now angry kunoichi.

"Neji…" she said in a deathly whisper and her angry green eyes shot up to his.

Seeing the flames in the girl's eyes he dashed in the kitchen.

"NEJI!"

Teijo ran into the living room only to bump into Himowari.

"What are you doing in here?!" yelled Himowari confused.

"Sakura's mad," He said calmly.

"Move. Neji's coming!" she said dragging him behind the couch.

Peeking over the edge they saw Sakura and Neji heading to each other unconsciously.

"Hyuuga!" Sakura bellowed.

Neji froze in his spot. He turned his head and saw Sakura. She came in through the kitchen door covered in hot coffee.

"Haruno?" he asked confused. He was just rushing down the stairs to get away from Himowari and her indecent dress.

"Why did you spill coffee on me butter fingers?!" she growled clenching her fists at her sides till they were white.

"Coffee?" he said raising an eye brow." But I was just upstairs—"

"Don't lie! You went in the kitchen to get away from my screaming!"

He plugged his ears. She yelled too loud.

(meanwhile behind the couch)

"Teijo-kun…You made it worse" whispered Himowari.

He shrank lower. "It was an accident."

"Haruno, I don't know what you are talking about, but I was upstairs with Himowari-sama," said Neji matter-of-factly.

"Don't lie! You set up a romantic dinner and managed to ruin it in all of ten minutes!" she yelled stomping her foot.

"Romantic dinner?" he asked confused.

"Yes. Romantic!" she yelled.

"Teijo-kun," Himowari whispered." This is worse than before. Do something."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"…..Hey….what happened to the bruise on your jaw I gave you a minute ago?" she asked realizing that Neji's skin was unblemished or harmed from her forehead.

"You never hit me."

Sakura was stunned. What was going on? Before any thing could get worse, Himowari threw Teijo out there.

Everyone stopped and stared at the boy just standing there, shock not quite registering yet.

"…..Bruise…." Sakura mumbled seeing the bruise on the boy's jaw.

"So then you must be….Teijo-sama?...But why are you wearing Neji's clothes?" Sakura said pointing to Neji.

Meanwhile Neji was glaring at the other brunette boy.

'_He's wearing my clothes!'_

Teijo just glared back.

Himowari came into the room, or at least made it seem like it.

"Hey….." she said holding up her hand and staring at them.

"Uh….Neji?" she questioned.

Both Neji and Teijo looked over at Himowari.

"Hyuuga, stop playing around," muttered Sakura.

Both Neji and Teijo looked back at Sakura.

"Sakura…I think I know who Neji is," said Himowari smirking devilishly.

Sakura looked at her, her attention now caught.

"But…"

'_**Oh…the dreaded but'**_

"If you choose right, then you can hit Neji as hard as you want…" Sakura glared at both of them."…But if you don't then you have to French him." She said giggling.

Now Sakura got nervous.

She looked closely at both of them. Which one…which one….?

Sakura slowly lifted up a quivering finger….

"Aha! You forgot, Himowari-sama, Neji has the bruise on his face," She said smiling.

"I could have put Teijo-kun out there," she said placing her hands on her hips making Sakura nervous again.

"Alright then…" Sakura stuck up her finger." I choose…"


	13. Secrets being kept

Sakura shut her eyes and shot her hand out. Neji's eyes widened, Himowari giggled, and Teijo…well, he just stood there not caring.

"Haruno…how could you not tell the difference between** me **and** Teijo-san?!**" yelled Neji.

Sakura slowly took her other hand off her eyes and looked shocked that she pointed to Teijo.

"Well, well, Sakura-san…it seems you've mistaken Neji-san for Teijo-kun," said Himowari hardly controlling her giggles.

"You know the rules," she said pushing her forward to Neji.

"But Himowari-sama—"

"No buts Sakura-san."

"But Himowari-sama—"

"I said no Sakura-san. You have to do it."

"Himowari-sama! I'm still soaked in mid-temp coffee." Sakura pointed out.

Himowari looked down at her outfit.

"Oh…ya, I suppose you can get changed right now."

Sakura nodded and disappeared upstairs.

Teijo and Himowari then turned their attention to Neji. Neji stared from one to the other, before something hit him.

"What are you doing in my clothes?" he asked menacingly, obviously not too menacingly because he is the prince, to Teijo.

Teijo looked directly at him and answered.

"I don't want to be."

Neji's pearl eye twitched.

"No reason, he just wanted to see what it would be like to be you for a day. Now, with that cleared up, I suggest you Neji-san should go up to your room while I treat Teijo's wound Sakura gave him," ordered Himowari making them both nod.

--

Neji headed up the stairs. When he reached the hallway, the lights suddenly dimmed. He looked up curiously at them, then frowned.

Cautiously, he strode down the hall, the only sound from his sandals making contact with the floor.

He walked and turned the corner, stopping exactly in front of his room about to open the door when suddenly something caught his eyes. He turned his head, and let go of the handle.

With one of his feet, he gradually took a step back from the door and turned it. Continuing his way down the hall, he turned the other corner seeing an isolated door.

Inhaling then exhaling, Neji walked up to the door and turned the handle.

Peeking his head through the five inch crack, he peered into darkness.

Using his bandaged hand, he flicked the light switch vigilantly that made a dull light barely outlining the room. He gave everything a quick glance then stepped into the room.

There was a bed, nightstand, window, dresser and closet.

"They rebuild fast." He muttered under his breath.

He came up to the dresser and saw a box sitting on a tan piece of paper. Carefully he picked up the box and opened it.

He gazed down at a picture of a boy around five. He was smiling by a man who was holding him up. Neji, pulled out a different picture. It was the same boy, but a little older. He was smiling with a tooth missing putting on a sound headband. His eyes widened slightly, but he just pulled up a different picture. It was the same boy, but angry. He had a big slash on his chest and sitting in a hospital. He was probably 13 then.

On the bottom it read _incomplete_

"Incomplete…?"

The next picture made him a bit surprised. It was a picture of a woman and man, covered in blood. The woman was unfamiliar but the man was the same man holding the brunette little boy. It was a dark room and handprints on the picture.

On the bottom it said _complete_

"What does that mean…?" Neji muttered.

The last picture in the box was a picture of the current boy. He was standing next to a girl with short brown hair.

"Himowari-sama…"

On the bottom it read _incomplete_

Neji tried to figure out what that meant.

"Teijo-san…." He whispered.

Under the pile of pictures was a music box. He picked it up and opened it. It looked brittle and fragile.

A doll came up and started dancing and singing.

_And the taste of dried-up hopes in my mouth_

_  
And the landscape of merry and desperate drought_

_Once I knew myself_

_  
And with knowing came love_

_  
I would know love again if I had faith enough_

_  
Too far is next spring and her jubilant shout_

_  
So angels, inside_

_  
Is the only way out_

(this song is drought by Vienna Teng or something like that)

He pondered the words the little doll sang….

Putting it back he picked up the last thing in the box. A red headband from rust and blood. It had the symbol of sound on it.

Getting concerned and overflowing with curiosity, Neji put the stuff back in the box and shut it. His eyes fell on the last thing on the dresser. A piece of paper.

He set the box aside and was going to pull up the paper when something shocked him. Blood. On the corner of the paper were two fingerprints made from blood.

"What are you doing?"

He shot his head around to see Sakura staring into the room through the crack.

"Neji, this is Teijo-sama's room. I don't think he would like it if you were going through his stuff."

"…" he couldn't think of any thing to say, so he just nodded and put everything back. Turning around he followed Sakura out of the room.

Giving one last suspicious glance, he shut the light switch off and left the box in the darkness.

Seeing the door shut, glowing eyes opened from the other corner of the room. The figure couldn't help but smirk.

--

"Honestly Neji, I wouldn't expect you to snoop," lectured Sakura sitting down on her bed. She picked up the calendar and marked off another day. Only five more days till the wedding.

"Sakura, it's not snooping if we're here to get information," retorted Neji closing his eyes, leaning against the wall.

"Well it's still rude. What would happen if someone besides me caught you?"

"Then I'd have to make up a good excuse," explained Neji creasing his brow.

"No. We'd get fired and replaced. Please, don't go in Teijo-sama's room again." Said Sakura a little concerned.

Neji opened his eyes and looked at her.

"…I'm just concerned."

"No. You're distrusting."

"Sakura, he has some weird things in there." Neji said sternly.

Sakura blinked innocently at him.

"What do you mean weird things?"

"Sakura, think. Ok? Just think. He's an ex-shinobi, I saw he was from the sound by his head band in there, he's got some freaky pictures in there too, come on. It's obvious—"

"That you're reading too much into this!"

"I'm just saying be aware. A ninja must see underneath the underneath remember that!"

Everything grew silent.

Sakura groaned and put her hands on her face.

"All I wanted was to go an easy week on this mission."

"Missions aren't ever easy."

Sakura pulled her head up and glared at him.

They sat there glaring at each other for a while before Sakura's mind drifted back to earlier that day.

"Neji…ugh come here."

He looked at her strangely.

"Why?"

"If I don't French you then Himowari-sama will get all naggy and we would have to do it in front of everyone."

"You were serious?" he asked walking over to her cautiously.

"No, but Himowari-sama was." She said blushing slightly.

Neji stopped in the middle of the floor.

Sakura groaned and got up over to him.

"You can just lie and say you did it," Neji groaned with an unsure stare. He didn't feel too comfortable in this situation.

"Please don't make this more complicated…oof!" Sakura said and then tripped on the corner of the rug making her lips come in full contact with Neji's.

They both fell on the ground with Sakura on top of him. Hesitantly, she inserted her tongue into his mouth feeling around. This was their first kiss, not to mention Sakura's first altogether.

'_Hyuuga….Neji….'_ Sakura thought.

Neji, gently placed his hands on her hips making her squeak.

Sakura molded her lips with his, both their tongue's navigating in each others mouths. Slowly, they began to get the movement and pace of it. Pulling back, they stared at each other, both sets of eyes wide and surprised. Sakura's cheeks were the only one's flushed though.

"I…I think we should go to bed now…Neji…kun…." Said Sakura getting up and looking away from him. He nodded and got up as well, not wanting to make eye contact with her.

When Sakura walked over to her bed, she saw that the sheets had a big stain on it.

Sighing, she grabbed her pillow and walked over, squeezing in Neji's bed with him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked not sure how to react.

"Stain. Not sleeping on the floor." Was all she said in between yawns, snuggling up to him.

Slowly relaxing, he snuggled down to her also….but that was only because it was cold out, was his excuse.

All the while Himowari was peaking through the door with a smile on her face.

"How sweet."


End file.
